16 Momentos entre Tala y Kai
by Once L
Summary: Momento 1: Quizá viajar con los demás bey-luchadores no era tan aburrido y tedioso como Tala y Kai pensaron en un principio. - Shonen Ai.


**Titulo: **En el Autobús.**  
Fandom: **Beyblade.**  
Pareja:**Tala/Kai.**  
Género: **General, Romance.**  
Rating: **T**  
Advertencias: **Shonen Ai.**  
Resumen: **Quizá viajar con los demás bey-luchadores no era tan aburrido y tedioso como Tala y Kai pensaron en un principio.**  
Disclaimer:** _Beyblade_ no me pertenece. Pertenece al talentoso, _Takao Aoki_, al cual le agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

**24/11/10.**

Llevan rato escuchando música. Kai está a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando un ligero peso sobre su hombro hace que abra sus ojos. Al mirar hacia su derecha, ve que Tala se ha quedado dormido, y que su cabeza es la que descansa sobre su hombro. No hace nada por alejarle o despertarle, pues aquello no le incomoda en absoluto.

Lo que sí hace, es retirar el auricular que el ruso tiene en su oído izquierdo, pues claramente ya no está escuchando música, y ahora que él sigue despierto puede usar ambos auriculares en lugar de escuchar el barullo y los gritos eufóricos de los demás bey-luchadores.

Pero esperen un momento… sorpresivamente, el bicolor ya no escucha estos. Mira su reloj, comprobando que pasan de las once de la noche, y que la mayoría de las luces han sido apagadas en la parte de atrás, escuchándose sólo algunas voces que luchan contra el sueño y contra el frío que poco a poco se va sintiendo al irse acercando a las montañas: el destino, al que se dirigen.

Kai, dirige su vista hacia la ventana, observando la oscuridad de la noche que cubre todo, y que sólo las luces de otros vehículos dispersan por breves momentos para volver a dejar todo en penumbras. Afuera, no hay nada interesante que ver.

Por ello regresa su vista al frente, pasándola de aquí a allá hasta que repara en la lamparilla que tienen arriba de sus cabezas. Sin dudarlo la prende, observando sí aquello ha despertado o no al ruso y como no lo hace, la mantiene encendida a ver si al menos eso produce un poco de calor.

Se coloca los auriculares de nuevo, y en algún momento de la canción anterior y esa (posiblemente por la letra) termina observando el rostro de Ivanov. Daba su posición no puede observarlo de frente, pero sí de perfil, y con eso le basta para darse cuenta de que esta es la primera vez que observa al dueño de Wolborg dormir.

Puede que en algunas ocasiones durante el campeonato mundial hayan compartido la misma habitación, pero un buró separaba sus camas, por lo que nunca pudo ver de esta forma a Ivanov. Tampoco es que pensara en eso en esos momentos, pero ahora que no tiene nada más que hacer, es lo único que viene a su mente al verlo así. Y ciertamente, Tala es… atractivo.

Ahora entiende, porque el ruso tiene tantas admiradoras y seguidoras tanto en Rusia como en el resto el mundo.

Y como si hubiera caído en una especie de trance o hipnosis, no puede dejar de verlo; de detallar en como su pecho sube y baja de forma pausada o como sus labios se curvan momentáneamente en una sonrisa para luego articular una palabra que el ruso-japonés no logra entender.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se acerca y… lo besa. Kai no sabe cuántos segundos o minutos pasan desde que puso sus labios sobre los otros, pero apenas y se separa, una mano lo retine de la muñeca y él da un leve salto ante el susto.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Un par de ojos amatistas lo miran fijamente, por lo cual, el ruso-japonés no sabe cómo actuar.

- ¿E-estabas despierto?

- No… -contesta, sin cambiar su tono o expresión. Y luego de una pausa, agrega.- Tú me despertaste.

Ambos se miran fijamente, y la mirada afilada y penetrante de Tala lo está poniendo… nervioso. Lo está presionando para que hable.

- Kai…

El ruso quiere una explicación. Explicación, que el mencionado no tiene. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ha hecho. Aun así, tiene que decirle algo, cualquier cosa.

- Me… ¡Me aburría! –es lo único que se le ocurre decir.- ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Te aburrías?

Ivanov no acepta su respuesta, pero al otro le da igual.

- No volverá a pasar.

Dice, aprovechando la confusión que el pelirrojo muestra para liberarse de su agarre y levantarse de su asiento para cambiarse de lugar. Se va hasta el primer asiento de adelante, al lado de la puerta corrediza que los separa del conductor y de la única subida y bajada del vehículo.

En esos momentos, como desearía que el autobús se detuviera, ¡pero ya!

"_¿Qué diablos he hecho?"_

Es la pregunta que Kai se va haciendo por más de media hora, pasándose la mano por su rostro y retirándose algunos mechones del cabello que lo están molestando más de costumbre. Está alterado, está confundido y no se puede estar quieto en su asiento.

¿Dónde diablos ha dejado su reproductor? Luego de buscárselo por todas las bolsas de su ropa, recuerda que lo debe de haber dejado en el otro asiento. Ante eso, no hay nada que hacer.

No volverá a ese asiento ni aunque su vida dependiera de eso. Y no es que le tema al ruso o algo, más bien, es que no puede verlo tan pronto y fingir que nada pasó. Que no lo besó, cuando aún puede sentir el contacto de sus labios.

El simple pensamiento, le eriza la piel.

- ¡Genial!

Masculla entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño al ver que ahora sí se va a aburrir de verdad.

Si reflexiona, que es lo único que puede hacer en esos momentos hasta que le vuelta a dar sueño y se quede dormido, en verdad tuvo que estarse aburriendo porque de ninguna otra manera besaría a Tala. Él, _no_ besa chicos y mucho menos, a su capitán.

Sí… eso debe de ser. Se estaba aburriendo y por eso lo hizo, no había otra explicación. No hay porque quebrarse la cabeza con algo tan insignificante. Así que está a punto de dejar ese asunto en el olvido y tranquilizarse cuando escucha una voz.

- Toma… olvidaste esto.

La voz a su lado hace que se tense y que por algunos segundos deje incluso de respirar. Es Ivanov el que le habla, y el que le está extiendo su reproductor de música para que lo tome, pero no lo hace. No puede mover ni un solo músculo y siente como su sangre viaja hasta su rostro.

"_¡Qué patético!"_ Se reprende mentalmente, tratando de controlar su cuerpo que _no _responde. ¡Bendita la hora!

- ¿Lo quieres o no?

El tono de voz del ruso, molesto e impaciente, le hace coger rápidamente el objeto, y de paso, hacer que éste vuelva a su lugar para dejarle respirar en paz. Su corazón latiendo tan rápido, también se lo agradecería, y mucho.

- ¿Sabes…?

Pero el tono y la postura que éste hace, se agacha para hablarle en complicidad, le indican a Kai que el ruso no se va a ir tan pronto.

- Jamás me imaginé que estuvieras interesado en "eso", Kai. Pero ahora que lo pienso… creo que la obsesión que tenías por Tyson ahora tiene sentido para mí.

Sus palabras hacen que el ruso-japonés ponga los ojos en blanco y frunza molesto el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que le insinúa? ¿Qué es gay o qué?

- ¡Hmf! ¡No es que esté interesado en _"eso"_! –murmura con molestia.- ¿Y qué diablos tiene que ver Tyson en todo esto?

Por momentos, el bey-luchador se enoja un poco más.

- Pues yo no sé, dímelo tú. Supuse que…

- Supusiste mal, Ivanov.

- ¿Y entonces?

El pelirrojo espera a que el otro le diga algo. Quizá... ¿le explique?

- Entonces nada, no lo entenderías… -resopla cansado, dejándole en claro que no le dirá nada más.

Y Tala, no está de acuerdo con ello. Él _quiere_ saber; _necesita_ saber más. Por ello, continúa.

- ¿Entonces... no te gusta besar chicos?

- ¡No! –grita el otro, molestando a más de uno de los que dormían en la parte trasera del vehículo que al instante, lo callaron.

- Oh. Entonces... entiendo.

Ivanov vuelve a ponerse de pie, dándose la vuelta para volver a su lugar.

- ¿Así de fácil... entiendes?

- Sí. –asiente.- Me besaste porque estabas aburrido, ¿no?

- Eso creo. -masculla, y ni siquiera sabe porque por qué no está de acuerdo con sus palabras.

- Entonces ahí está. No tengo que buscar intenciones ocultas o algo… sólo estabas... _aburrido_. Mucha gente se aburre en este tipo de viajes, yo me aburro en este tipo de viajes. –confiesa.

- Pero no por eso besas a todo el mundo... -murmura Kai, al mirar hacia otro lado.

- Cierto. Supongo que tenemos diferentes ideas sobre qué hacer para no aburrirnos, aunque no te culpo…

- ¿Disculpa?

- Sé que besarme ha sido una buena idea para matar el tiempo, ¿no?

La arrogancia en cada una de sus palabras y esa sonrisa de lado daba el toque final a la altanería que Ivanov, la mayoría de las veces, mostraba.

- Quisieras…

El bicolor calla al ver la seriedad que se instaura repentinamente en el rostro del otro, pero no por ello dejaba de mirarlo. De clavar sus urbes violetas en las otras.

- ¿Qué?

- Ven aquí.

Sin esperar respuesta el ruso lo jala, inclinándose para besarlo está vez él. Es un beso demandante que le roba el aliento y le exige demasiada cercanía al ruso-japonés.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que… haces?

Kai se separa, mirando confundido al ruso que respira tan agitadamente como él.

- Me contagiaste… tu aburrimiento.

Tala busca esos labios de nuevo pero Hiwatari se resiste, gira su rostro y el ruso besa su cuello.

- ¿No quieres?

- No.

Pese a su respuesta negativa, es él el que une sus labios con los otros cuando su capitán baja la guardia y se iba a alejar.

- Pero creo que… estoy aburrido. –dice sobre sus labios al mantener una sonrisa, sacándole otra al pelirrojo antes de besarle de nuevo.

- ¡Qué suerte! Yo también.

El líder de los Blitzkreig le empuja contra el asiento, abriéndose paso entre sus piernas para hacer más intimo el contacto.

Y mientras el autobús continúa en movimiento y el resto de bey-luchadores dormían en la parte de atrás, Tala y Kai se siguen besando para matar el aburrimiento y compartir un poco de calor… entre otras _cosas_.

Quién dijo que ese viaje sería aburrido... se equivocó totalmente. Los dos rusos estaban ahí para dar testimonio de ello.

**Fin.**

* * *

Hola. Después de tanto tiempo vuelvo a aparecer con esta nueva serie de viñetas, drabbles u oneshot, quién sabe qué serán.

El punto es que serán 15 momentos más entre estos dos rusos que son mis personajes favoritos y mi principal OTP :P

Dado que me he inscrito en un nuevo reto en el LJ, y la cosa va bien, pronto tendré el siguiente momento ;) Cosa que difiere en los demás fic's que ya tenía empezados, pues estoy trabajando desde cero (prácticamente) pues hace meses que perdí todos los datos y archivos de mi PC y no pude recuperar nada T.T Pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo para ponerme al corriente con aquellos que ya casi estaban terminados.

Sin más por ahora, gracias por leer y comentar ;)


End file.
